Jay And Abi- Feeling Good
by Jabi07
Summary: Abi gets some good news and has one good thing certain in her life but will it all work out for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Jay and Abi- Feeling Good**

**Part One**

Abi sat at her table reading the letter over and over again a small smile placed on her face feeling her heart race wildly inside her chest,

"Abs what's with ya?" Lauren asks frowning and as she usually is these days not that interested which Abi kind of understood,

"Uh listen I'll tell you later. How bout we have a takeaway tonight my treat!"

"Uh yeah whatever" Abi stood and grabbed her denim jacket leaving Lauren engrossed into her laptop as she usually was these days,

"Hey Jay! You busy?" Abi asked barely able to contain her excitement while speaking to her boyfriend on the phone,

"Nah I'm free what's up abs?"

"Meet me in the caff in five to find out" she says hanging up and making her way inside the caff, smiling warmly at Tina,

"Hey Abi love what can I get you?"

"Just two coffees please"

"Of course staying in?"

"Yes please"

"Ok take a seat and I'll bring them over to you" Abi sat herself in the corner and took out the letter from her bag feeling her stomach flutter with excitement as she felt overwhelmed with emotion,

"Abs?" Jay frowned as he sat himself opposite his girlfriend unsure what this meeting was about,

"Hey Jay!" Abi beamed making Jay smirk as he took in her glow of happiness,

"What's going on?"

"Here read this!" Abi smiles as she hands the letter over to Jay and as he read it she sat fidgeting as she waited for his response,

"Oh my god Abi! You got into Oxford! That's amazing baby!" They both stood and practically jumped into each other's arms with happiness both feeling over the world and wanting it to never end. It was later on and Abi and Jay entered the flat carrying bags of shopping,

"Uh it's just us!" Abi called out as she walked through to find Lauren and Peter talking anxiously with each other both sitting closely with each other,

"Uh everything alright Lauren?" I ask frowning,

"Ok thanks. What's with all the shopping?"

"Dinner for tonight. I decided to Cook for us tonight instead" Lauren nods slowly looking tired,

"Uh is it cool if Peter stays?"

"Yes. Well Lola's coming anyway and aunt Carol"

"Must be a special occasion then"

"You could say that!" Abi makes her way into the kitchen followed by Jay as they started to unpack the food ready for tonight. That evening was filled with anticipation as everyone felt intrigued in what news Abi was going to give them, Abi even though enjoying the evening couldn't help but feel like her father should have been here sharing in her big news but she knew that once again he had to ruin things and make this family suffer the consequences of his actions. They were now all sat around the table small chatter stopped as Abi tapped her glass to get their attention before standing up taking hold of Jays hand beaming with pride and happiness,

"Uh I know that your all wondering why I invited you all here but uh today I've had some amazing exciting news that I'd like to share...I got into Oxford!" Everyone cheered and expressed their happiness except Lauren who burst into tears and slammed out of the house leaving a awkward silence behind her, peter following straight after her Jay squeezes Abi's hand,

"She must be overwhelmed that's all Abs!" She forces a smile but can't help feeling hurt knowing that this grief was really effecting Lauren in a worrying way! As it was all her sister could think of! It was becoming her whole life these days! Abi, Jay and Lola cleared the table and as they did the dishes they all tried reassuring and stay positive with Each other,

"Oh I didn't say congrats Abi! I'm so chuffed that you are staying! As I couldn't imagine being stuck on my own with the boys!" Abi smirks as they share a warm hug,

"Yeah me too! " Lola left not long after with Carol as Cora, Abi and Jay sat tensely waiting up for Lauren the clock ticking loudly each hour passing slowly. The next morning Cora woke with a start her joints stiff from lying awkwardly all night in her chair, laying on the sofa in each other's arms was Abi and Jay who looked just as strained as she did as she got up and placed a blanket on top of them before grabbing her mobile from the table and dialling her granddaughters number praying that she wasn't lying in a ditch somewhere! When she heard the answer phone message she gritted her teeth in annoyance as she left a angry message before slamming the phone down!

"She ain't been home has she?" Abi asks already knowing the answer as Cora agitatedly reached for her fags, Abi lay her head back onto a fast asleep Jays chest loving the warmth of his body against hers and the fruity scent that made her think of strawberries and being happy as she nestled deeper into him. It was ten and Cora had not long left the flat already an half hour late for work had been convinced to Abi that staying twiddling fingers would not help bring Lauren back home sooner so she'd might aswell work, leaving both Abi and Jay feeling great anxiety while trying to keep their minds busy,

"Alright!" Both Abi and Jay turned stunned by Lauren's casual attitude as she took her coat off and sat herself into the chair and picking up her laptop,

"Uh where the hell have you been?" Abi raged slamming the laptop down as she glared down at her sister outrage by her blasé attitude,

"Out. And uh you owe me a new laptop if you've broken this one!"

"Out where Lauren?"

"What's it to you abi? Your not my mother!"

"Just answer that question will ya!"

"Fine. I slept over a mates house happy now!" Unable to speak through pure anger Abi left the flat her eyes watering with anger and frustration, was it really too much for her family to have one day of no dramas?


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Abi headed over to the laundrette where Cora and Dot was busy piling clothes into machines,

"Oh Abi love! Is it Lauren?" Cora asked hoping that it was making her let out a sigh of relief when Abi nodded,

"She's home. She's safe now Nan!" Abi says choosing her words carefully as she didn't want to say that she was ok as quite clearly Lauren wasn't ok,

"So put me out my misery then where was she this time?"

"She said over a mates house" they both found this hard to believe as other than Whitney, Peter, Fatboy and Johnny she was rather limited in the friends department mainly cause of the drinking when she was on the edge of despair she had lost many people, so the fact that Lauren would even say something that she knew that we wouldn't believe only means that she was avoiding something,

"Look Nan I'll drag it out of her. You just focus on work see you later" Abi left the laundrette her attention immediately in the direction of Peters stall where from the distance looked like he was having a heated conversation with Lola who looked close to tears making Abi's heart tug slightly feeling sorry for her friend,

"Uh hi Lola, Peter! Uh you fancy a tea?" Abi asked Lola who nodded her head looking exhausted,

"Yeah sounds good. Uh see you later Peter" Lola linked her arm though Abi's and they both silently walked into the Caff heading to the corner table,

"So Lola you want to tell me what's going on? Uh you don't have to if it's going to upset you!"

"No I want to. Looks like peter is leaving me for your sister"

"You what? Has he actually said that?"

"Nah but after they kissed I can work it all out"

"Kissed? When?"

"Last night when he followed her" Lola looked like she was fighting back tears which made Abi oddly feel guilt that her sister would do that,

"Oh god Lola I'm so sorry for what my sister did..."

"Abs stop it. You always apologise for her when you shouldn't! You do that with your dad aswell when you can't help the things they do!" Lola did have a point Abi knew that she shouldn't apologise for their mistakes and their damage that they cause but she just felt that she should as she felt as they are her family that she had been the cause somehow aswell,

"Yeah I know Lola just can't help it"

"Cause your a good person Abs. But you need to maybe toughen up abit. That's not a criticism just want to help ya"

"I know your right I'm such a softy and where does it get me. Nowhere"

Abi entered the flat inspired by Lola's advice knowing that for once in her life she was going to be listened to and not treated like a little immature child,

"Abs bout earlier..."

"Shut up Lauren and listen to me! How dare ya kiss Peter! You think just cause you lost Lucy that gives you the right to do whatever you like no matter how hurt you make people..."

"Hang on now..."

"I said let me talk now I know how distraught both you and Peter are losing Lucy but really breaking Lola's heart when you know what it feels like Lauren what were you thinking?"

"Oh Lola doesn't even love Peter she loves Jay so do us all a favour and just go to Liverpool so that we can all be happy!" Lauren stormed out the room leaving a hurt Abi frozen to the spot feeling betrayed that her sister would use her inner fears that she confided in Lauren would be used to attack her, Abi had shared these fears a few weeks ago as they both lay troubled in bed lying wide awake side by side both caught up in their own thoughts, but since then Abi had been reassured by both Jay and Lola that they were just best friends and nothing more and saw each other as siblings than a couple. She was taken out of her thoughts as Cora followed by Dexter came through the front door chatting away until they stopped short as they took in Abi's expression,

"Cous you alright?"

"Not really no. I'm going over to Jays see you both later"

"But he's working Abs. Phil sent him on a call out"

"Oh uh Lola then see you" abi rushed out the house and practically power walked to Lola's feeling like she needed to explode and knowing that Lola was someone who understood how that felt. She knocked on the door agitated and on the edge of bursting into tears when Lola opened the door Abi thrusted herself into Lola's arms making Lola stumble back in shock before gaining her balance,

"Abs what's happened?"

"Lauren she really hurt me. She really hurt me this time Lola!" Lola led a now sobbing Abi into the flat and after making her a tea sat and listened to what her best friend had to say, every so often taking her hand in comfort,

"I'm proud of you for defending yourself! Lauren was just being defensive she loves ya even though she finds it hard to show"

"I know. But I have never sunk that low with her Lola even though there are things she had told me!"

"Because you think bout people's feelings before you speak Abs. Listen uh thanks for saying what you did for me Abs"

"Well it was true. They should think bout you and how your feeling"

"Yeah but they have lost Lucy"

"No excuse you don't see Ian abusing people and cheating do you" Lola nods a silent tear falling down her cheek,

"I suppose you think I should break up with him?"

"I thought he was leaving you?"

"If he doesn't I mean"

"Well a lot of people said that bout when Jay cheated on me but we love each other...and the thought of not being with him well lets not go there shall we"

"That's how I feel I love so much I just can't imagine being without him...I just don't know how he feels anymore I can never get through to him these days but Lauren can " they both remained silent thinking about how to get through to Lauren and Peter and make them see that all they both want is for both of them to be happy again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Abi left Lola's house at tea time after getting a text from Jay saying that he had just got home and that she could come over and have a chippie with the Mitchell's,

"Hey Abs! Glad you here!" Abi smiled hugging before following him into the house being welcomed by the Mitchell's as they entered the house,

"How's things Abi?" Sharon asks politely,

"Ok thanks Sharon" Jay senses Abi is upset about something so he suggests heading upstairs until the food arrives as that gives some alone time to talk,

"So babe what's up?" Jay asks sitting beside abi on his bed their hands entwined,

"Oh guess it's Lauren. But I really don't want to think bout it right now all I want to do is be with you!" Abi says leaning against Jay who wraps his arm around her and pulls her closer into him,

"She being like this cause she's grieving Abs I was the same when dad died. But you know that I'm here if it gets to much" Abi nods her head feeling overwhelmed with emotion feeling her eyes start to water,

"I honestly don't know what I'd do without you Jay!" After dinner Abi grudgingly made her way home, not really in the frame of mind to argue or fight. She entered her flat to be welcomed with a hug from a pleading Lauren,

"I'm so sorry Abi please forgive me! I never meant to hurt ya!" Lauren was trembling and looked so broken that Abi softened and took her sisters hand,

"Oh Lauren please just let me and Nan help you that's why we are here" Lauren gave a small smile both sitting down on the sofa,

"Bout Peter. It wasn't meant to happen but I really feel like...connected to him! Is Lola really annoyed and angry with me?"

"No. She's more upset but she just wants you both to be happy even if it means that her heart gets broken" Lauren looked ashamed as she took in the information feeling awful for falling in love with Peter and making Lola feel what she felt when Joey broke her heart which was something that she couldn't bare anyone feeling. Later that evening Abi lay in her bed unable to sleep as she had flutters as she thought about Oxford when she heard sobbing coming from the sitting room,

"Lauren?" Abi asks with concern as she places a hand onto her shoulder,

"Girls what is all the noise?" Cora half asleep comes into the room frowning as she took in her granddaughters,

"Abi sweetheart make us tea?" Abi nodded as she padded into the kitchen leaving Cora and Lauren talking, when she renters the room Cora is holding and rocking a sobbing Lauren in her arms stroking her hair,

"Nan? What is going on?"

"She is just sad aren't you my darling!" Abi sat a huge lump in her throat seeing her sister like this when she spotted out of the corner of her eye Nan's alcohol cabinet door slightly open making Abi freeze in panic, oh no! Abi thought to herself unsure in whether to bring it up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

The next morning Abi walked anxiously into the lounge to see that she was alone, she sighed as she looked over at the now closed cabinet door. Abi headed over to it and peeked inside trying to figure out if anything is missing but she wasn't quite sure, she pulled out her phone and scrolled down to Lauren's number feeling agitated as she waited for her sister to answer. Since she had tried three times and wasn't getting any answer she decided to go search for her desperate for answers, as she entered the market she bumped into Dexter and Jay who were on their way to work,

"Oh hey baby! You alright Abs?" Abi frowned close to tears,

"Not really no, have you guys seen Lauren today?" Jay wrapped an arm around his girlfriend,

"Nah sorry babe. What she done now?" He asks feeling slightly annoyed with Lauren for always making Abi and Cora worry,

"I think that she is drinking again...but keep it between us for now" the boys agreed before Abi and Jay headed into the Caff as Dexter was covering for Jay with Phil while Jay helps Abi look for Lauren. Once they looked in the Caff they widened the search by Jay going into the Vic while Abi headed over to the Beales,

"Oh hello Abi, uh come on in" Ian says looking a little bit flustered,

"Sorry to interrupt you but is Lauren here?"

"Sorry she isn't. Is everything alright Abi?" Abi normally would have forced on a smile and pretend that everything was happy and normal, afterall Ian has been through a lot lately that he don't need her piling on her problems aswell but Abi was haunted by the image of Lauren lying cold and alone in a ditch somewhere, smelling of alcohol and no one to help her that she burst into tears,

"Abi?" Ian asks concerned an arm awkwardly around her making Abi cry harder with guilt,

"Let's sit down yeah" Ian led Abi into a chair as he sat opposite her waiting patiently for the crying to stop. A few seconds later Abi had calmed the crying enough to be able to speak,

"Sorry. I uh just couldn't stop myself sorry this is the last thing you need!"

"Abi please don't worry just tell me! I'd like to help" Abi hesitated slightly before explaining everything that had been going on with Lauren and how worried she was with the effects of Lucy's death on Lauren and the fear that it has caused her to relapse. Ian was brilliant and listen intently looking genuinely concerned and even offering his advice on how to handle the situation which Ian really didn't have to do, which Abi really appreciated. She was just about to enter her flat when she stopped short in her tracks glaring across the square where stood by the front door of the Branning's house was Max looking rather close to the woman that stops by the beales I think her names Emma, oh god no! Abi thought darkly as she watched feeling nauseous at the thought. Abi knew how much her dad loved them she really did it's just that everytime Dad is weak when it comes to women and doesn't think about us until it's too late, no wonder Lauren is a mess! Abi was surprised that she wasn't a mess either and was normal! She slammed into her flat gritting her teeth making a mental note to speak with her dad later,

"Abs what with the face?" Lauren asks frowning,

"Uh nothing. Look uh we need to talk?"

"Ok. Uh is it serious?"

"Well um I don't know yet. Look I'm just going to say this are you drinking again?"

"What? No! How can you ask that?"

"Because Lauren you've been acting out and last night I noticed the cabinet door open!"

"And just how would I get in Abi. You know how well Nan locks that thing!"

"So if it wasn't you it was Nan then" Lauren nods looking hurt by the accusation making Abi feel guilty,

"Lauren I'm so sorry... I should have not accuse you please forgive me"

"Yeah. No worries Abs I get it! Now how bout I make us some lunch yeah!"

"Uh yeah ok. Thanks Lauren!" Abi sat by the sofa and turned the telly on before pulling her phone out and texting Max,

"Dad I'll be over later we need to talk!" Pressing send she sighed thinking about what she saw. Later on Cora came home looking exhausted,

"Hey nan you alright?" Abi asks concerned while Lauren was in her room,

"Yes love I'm fine. How has our Lauren been today?" Cora asks making abi shuffle uncomfortably,

"Ok I think. Can I ask nan did you leave your drink cabinet open last night?" Cora frowned as if thinking hard trying to remember,

"Yes I think I must have. Christ I'd have sworn that I closed it but I must have forgotten oh god Abi I'm so drained out I think I'll go lay down!" Abi looked sadly after Cora who made her way over to her bedroom. Jay rushed over to Abi's and as soon as he saw her pulled her into him and held her in his arms sensing that once again everything was crumbling around her,

"What is going on baby?"

"I think that my Nan isn't coping with everything and my dad I think he's getting with that Emma woman!" Jay had to think before he realised who this Emma was making a shocked noise and his eyes widening,

"Does Lauren know?"

"No! Course not cause she would be back to relapsing before we know it!" That was true. Jay felt sorry for the girls as they both over the years had to deal with both their parents mistakes leaving them both broken, even Abi who likes to act strong and together was deeply affected everytime her father had new secrets and lies coming to the surface.


End file.
